Sudden Surprises
by Boba Addict
Summary: Life is full of good and bad surprises...but this was so sudden...and no one saw it coming... ON HIATUS.
1. Goodbye

**Why does FanFiction only allow you to put two genres at a time? 'Cause this following fanfic is supposed to really be under Tragedy/Friendship/Suspense/Angst/Crime/Drama and possibly Horror and Mystery and Hurt/Comfort. So obviously, this is very different from what I usually write.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Shugo Chara and its characters is the day I go back in time and rearrange the planets.**

Life is full of many surprises. Some good, some bad. An example of a good surprise is when you find out that one of your friends had invited everyone else to his mansion to cease boredom during the summer. An example of a bad surprise is when the exact same friend had died the exact same day.

Let me tell you what happened…

Yuiki Yaya started whining. "Mou, Yaya's bored! She wants to do something! The amusement park is being taken down! Why does the summer always have to be so _boring_ this year?"

Mashiro Rima rolled her eyes at Yaya's childishness. "Yaya, stop acting like such a brat."

Fujisaki Nagihiko looked up. "Hey, minna, maybe all of you can come to my house so we can find something to do."

Everyone else quickly agreed.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Nagihiko stopped in front of his "house".<p>

Everyone's jaw dropped. _This_ was his house? More like a mansion!

After everyone went in, they were quickly greeted by Nagihiko's mother, and they all went up into his room. Everything was going great until Nagihiko remembered that he promised his mother that he would water the plants. "Gomen, minna. I'll be right back once I'm done."

After he left, everyone started chatting to pass the time. But a few hours later, Nagihiko had not returned. Hotori Tadase and Sanjo Kairi were the only ones who kept track of the time and realized that it was taking Nagihiko a long time. They exchanged worried glances.

Hinamori Amu noticed them. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Tadase looked at her. "Don't you think that Fujisaki-kun's taking a really long time to water the flowers?"

Everyone stopped talking. Kairi pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Well, to cease our worries, we must check up on him."

Everyone complied. Once they got to the backyard, Nagihiko was nowhere in sight. They were growing more worried by the second, and they decided to look around for him. Amu circled the backyard. Tadase and Kairi looked behind the bushes. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, and Hoshina Utau checked the trees. Rima and Yaya were searching the ground in case they missed something. All was silent until Amu screamed.

Everyone ran towards her direction. What they saw made their hearts stop momentarily. There, lying on the ground, was a very bloody Nagihiko. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Amu was shaking his body shouting his name.

Kukai also kneeled down next to Nagihiko. He started giving him chest pumps and checking every once in a while to see if he was breathing. Rhythm and Temari floated out. Ran started pelting them with questions, "What happened? And why is Temari here?"

Nagihiko's charas exchanged a look. Rhythm started out, "Well…" He was cut short when he and Temari started fading.

Temari shouted, "Help! We're fading! Nagihiko's dying!"

Kukai started pumping Nagihiko's chest harder. He even started doing CPR, but to no avail. Rima volunteered to call 911.

When the paramedics arrived, they immediately took Nagihiko to the hospital. Everyone else was in the waiting room, with a tense atmosphere. They didn't have to wait long until a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

Everyone looked up to see the doctor. By the look on his face, the news wasn't very good.

"I'm sorry…but he didn't make it."

All was silent. Yaya was the first one to break down crying, Amu was next. Utau let out a sob, and Ikuto and Kukai comforted her. Tadase and Kairi looked down at their feet, and Rima was speechless. The only words she could utter out were, "C-can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and escorted all of them to Nagihiko's room. Once he opened the door, they saw that Nagihiko was covered by a white sheet.

Amu broke the silence. "W-what was he going to say?"

Tadase looked at her. "What?"

"What Rhythm was going to say. Right before he and Temari started disappearing. Why was Temari there?"

Kukai, Tadase, and Rima all shared a look. Tadase started off.

"L-listen…Fujisaki-kun was going to tell you someday…that is…until he…you know…"

"The reason why Fujisaki never told you is because…well, he was afraid you'd hate him," continued Kukai.

"The truth is, Amu, Nagihiko is Nadeshiko," Rima finished off.

No answer from Amu. Until…

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? I'VE BEEN CLUELESS, AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR NADESHIKO TO COME BACK FROM EUROPE! AND ONCE I FINALLY KNOW THAT SHE WAS WITH ME ALL ALONG, SHE'S DEAD!"

Amu ran out of the room. Ikuto went after her.

After everyone else was explained why Nagihiko was Nadeshiko, Amu came back with red puffy eyes. Ikuto was comforting her.

Amu whispered, "I'm sorry about my outburst. But who would do such a thing to Nade- I mean, Nagihiko…?"

Tadase quickly caught on to what Amu was implying. "Are you saying that Fujisaki-kun was murdered?"

"Well, he was out on the sidewalk, and he was bloody. He couldn't have been hit by a car."

Kukai jumped in. "But who murdered him? I don't think that someone could hate Fujisaki so much."

Rima replied, "…Well, we have to let the police find evidence. They'll find the culprit."

* * *

><p>At night, Kirishima Fuyuki arrived at his house. He went straight up into his room without turning the lights on. The moonlight coming in from the open window shined on something that Kirishima was holding: a knife. He took out a tissue, and wiped the blood off of it, and then set the knife on a table- right next to a photo of Nagihiko.<p>

**The End**

**Alright, be honest. Who judged me and thought that I couldn't write a tragedy/suspense story since I usually write bright and comedic fanfics? Tell the truth, I won't do anything to you. It's perfectly understandable. ^^ By the way, I got a new poll on my profile…again. Speaking of polls, believe it or not, this is NOT the tragedy story I was talking about in the previous poll. **

**R & R! NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**


	2. Detective Rima

**Is it just me, or am I coming down with a bad habit of continuing my one-shots? Oh well, a couple of my reviewers wanted me to continue this, and then I was like, "Hey, now that you mention it, I do too" and you know the rest of the story. And about my Truth or Dare… I will upload it as soon as possible… Yes, that means that it isn't done yet, since school started and I have a little less than halfway for the chapter to be finished… Okay, I'm done ranting. …Oh wait, there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Chocolate covered charas had asked if this was based on this certain TV show I watch…and she was right. :P**

**Disclaimer: …Hello. My name is RimahikoLuver. I am a writer on FanFiction. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Read the above Author's Note. I don't even own the plot…well, I own most of the plot, but the first chapter wasn't original…**

RIMA POV

It had been two weeks since…that happened, and nothing's been the same ever since. In the Royal Garden, it felt like a piece of the Guardians was missing… Okay, that was a bad analogy, since there really IS a piece of us missing. Wait, that's not an analogy, it's a simile…right? Wait…how'd I go from talking about Nagihiko's death to literary terms? Anyways, it's not like I miss Nagihiko… Okay, so I miss him a little bit… Oh, who am I trying to fool? I miss him, okay? A LOT. So I didn't really hate him. He was a good friend…

Wait, what am I saying? I said I didn't hate him, but that doesn't mean that I like him… Okay, I do. But it doesn't matter now, since he's DEAD. Now if I don't want to depress myself until I die (which probably won't be too soon unlike Nagihiko), I gotta stop talking about him.

So there was another meeting at the Royal Garden today. Ever since Nagihiko's death, it's been really quiet…even Tadase seemed distracted while talking about the school duties and whatnot. …Wait a second…I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO TALK ABOUT NAGIHIKO ANYMORE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? JUST BECAUSE I LIKED HIM DOESN'T MEAN I CAN TALK ABOUT HIM 24/7!

…Okay, I've calmed down now. So we were talking about how the basketball team wanting new basketball nets and Nikaidou-sensei needed some new chalk… I mean, seriously? Why doesn't he buy his own chalk? HUH? On the other hand, about basketball… Basketball used to be Nagihiko's favorite sport…

…Okay…I GIVE UP. 'Cause I just can't seem to stop talking about you-know-who. So I'm just going to say what's on my mind right now. I've been wondering who was Nagihiko's murderer. I mean, it can't be suicide, he was stabbed by a knife, and he wasn't carrying a knife around with him…was he? No, wait, he couldn't have been. If he had commited suicide, the knife should've still been stabbed in his body. But since the knife wasn't in his body, someone else took it out, a.k.a. the murderer. Besides, he was always too cheerful to be suicidal… Wow, I'm a good detective, aren't I?

Okay, Rima, this isn't the time to be proud about your detective abilities, this is serious. You are currently investigating MMotGB. That's short for: Mysterious Murder of the Girly Boy. Creative title, no? …That was sarcasm.

I am now in front of Nagihiko's house. Speaking of Nagihiko's house, Nagihiko's mother was not very happy to find out that her son was suddenly killed. Okay, that was an understatement, she had gone completely berserk, and according to Amu, that wasn't very in-character of her.

Nagihiko's funeral was probably labeled as 'Saddest Funeral in the History of History'. Everyone had at least a few tears in their eyes, even Ikuto. He denied crying, though. His exact words were: "I don't even know the Girly Boy that well, why would I cry over _him _of all people?"

The person who had been the most affected at Nagihiko's death was his mom (Well, duh). Although I won't admit this to anybody, it had severely traumatized me as much as Nagihiko's mother was, if not more.

As for the whole 'Nadeshiko' thing, it's pretty obvious who was the most shocked to find out the truth (and also the most upset and angry) –cough- Amu –cough- with Yaya being the close second. Well, that's what they get for being completely dense about it no matter how obvious it was sometimes… Especially when I was totally emphasizing it… Sigh. Good times…good times…

Well, anyways, I'm investigating the crime scene. This is one of the good things about being short for your age, since you can walk right past the police without them noticing you, since they don't allow 'little kids' looking at murder scenes… Not that I'm a little kid, I'm older than you think I am, okay people?

…

…

…

…

…Two hours have passed, and I still couldn't find any clues… Mostly because one of the policemen saw me… and chased me all the way until I couldn't see the Fujisaki mansion anymore. The only evidence was blood stains on the ground (You'd think that they would usually be completely gone by now).

I have got to get home now, or else my parents will think I got kidnapped again… (I promised that I'd be home by 5:00 PM…and it's 4:50 right now) So until then… Sayonara, people who have mind reading powers.

**Only 3 pages, but the amount of words make up for it, right? So I decided to take this as a chance to prove that I am still alive and breathing and writing stories on here. And just in case you guys don't get the 'people who have mind reading powers' thing, it's because this whole chapter was a Rima monologue that was all in her thoughts.**

**I decided to make this a monologue narrated by Rima because Meyumi-chan had told me that the last chapter was too Amuhiko-ish. I thought it was too, but I didn't mean to make it have hints of Amuhiko…**

**Quick question: Was this a bit too comedic for a tragedy story?**


	3. A Second Murder

**I've realized that I ended up having comedy in the last chapter by accident. -_- I totally did that on impulse… So I'll try to make this chapter more serious. And I'm considering on making a few more 'Detective Rima' chapters as fillers.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it over and over again about how I DON'T own Shugo Chara and its characters?**

IKUTO'S POV

"Ikuto, hurry up! We're supposed to meet everyone at the Royal Garden!" Utau yelled from downstairs.

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!"

Me, Utau, and everyone else decided to hold a meeting at the Royal Garden today after school so we can figure out what happened to Girly Boy. I swear, why are we even doing this? Oh yeah, 'cause Utau started pestering the Guardians that she and I want to be involved.

"IKUTO!"

"COMING!"

Man, Utau sure is pushy… We still have like an hour left till the meeting actually starting, but Utau decided to leave early so we'd be on time. To me, I think that habit of waking up early to leave for Sanjo Productions is getting to her.

"IKUTO! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"FINE THEN! I'LL HAVE YORU HELP ME GO TO THE MEETING PLACE!"

And a few moments later, I heard the front door slam shut. Sheesh, stupid Utau…

"Ikuto…we should probably head out, while the marketplace's seafood shop is still open, nya~," Yoru insisted.

Yoru and his love for sardines and anchovies…

"Fine, but you're gonna owe me." And with that said, we left for the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Yoru was focusing so much on his single anchovy, he wasn't looking where he was going and kept on flying around in different directions. I ended up following him to make sure he didn't get lost. Both of us forgot about the meeting until Utau calls my cell. And trust me, she wasn't happy.<p>

"IKUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE!"

"…" I hang up and decide to go the shortest way to the Seiyo. Which included passing by Girly Boy's house. And I do not want to pass by a huge mansion where the person who lived there was suddenly murdered. But do you think I have a choice?

Girly Boy's house comes into sight. And guess who I see? A guy with dark red spiky hair with some white paint and is painting the white sidewalk. Wait a second…isn't that where the remaining stains of blood from the crime scene were? Oh my god, he's painting over them! It's like he's trying to stop the police from finding out who the murderer is!

I stomp over to him. "HEY! WHADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The guy looks up at me and his eyes widen. "Uh…"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

He looks down at the ground so his bangs cover his eyes. He then reaches into his backpack (that was lying on the ground near him) and pulls out a rope, and ties it into a noose. I was so stupid that I didn't figure out what he had to do with Girly Boy's death, and what that rope was for. And once I did put two and two together, it was too late.

UTAU'S POV

I paced back and forth in the Royal Garden, waiting impatiently for Ikuto to arrive. Everyone else was here, SO WHY WON'T HE SHOW UP?

Amu spoke up weakly (I think she's scared of me when I'm like this, but I don't care). "Um…Utau…we would like to start the meeting now…"

I glared at her and slammed my fist on the Royal Garden table. "NO! WE ARE NOT STARTING WITHOUT IKUTO! HE PROMISED HE'D BE HERE!"

Amu found this scary and fell silent.

I soon ran out of patience and angrily decided to go out and look for him (and slap some sense into him). I told everyone to wait until I got back (with Ikuto), and I went back home (where he most likely was at). I looked high and low around the house, but he wasn't there. Obviously, he had already left the house.

I decided to look in trees, as he might be in one of them napping. He wasn't. I groaned in frustration. I am definitely going to kill him once I find him…

I go around to all of the places where he could've been, and he wasn't at any of them. But then it suddenly hit me. Maybe…

I run to Nagihiko's house. And I saw something that made me gasp in horror.

There was Ikuto, hanged from a tree, with a rope tied tightly around his neck. His eyes were wide open, with an expression filled with terror.

I screamed at the sight. I shakily dialed Tadase's phone number on my cell and quickly told him the situation. I would be lying if I said that by the time they found me, I wasn't crying. 'Cause I was. I was hysterical in tears, and kept on muttering, "This is all my fault… This is all my fault…" until Amu went over to me and slapped me across the face. I still remember the words she said to me:

"Utau, why the heck would you think this is your fault? You didn't know this was going to happen!"

I was shocked that Amu just did that to me. I answered back, "B-Because…if I didn't leave the house without him, this wouldn't have happened…"

When Amu heard those words, her expression softened. "Utau…"

Kukai spoke up. "Uh, look… It's not that I think Utau's being silly or anything, but we have other problems to take care of…" He hesitantly nodded his head towards Ikuto's body.

I started sobbing harder. Amu glared at Kukai.

"Kukai! Don't say that so openly! I mean, just look at Utau!" She pointed at me.

Kukai raised his hands up in defense. "Well, it's true! We can talk about how Utau found Ikuto here after we call the police!"

"You may be right, but you ought to be more considerate of her feelings-"

Yaya suddenly burst into tears. "No! No fighting! Yaya hates it when people fight at times like these!"

Amu sighed in defeat and pulled out her cell to call 911. She turned to me once she explained what happened to the authorities.

"Utau, they're going to take the corpse to the police station so they can investigate, okay?"

More tears started flowing down my face. "NO! Ikuto's not dead! I know he isn't!"

But even when those words were coming out of my mouth, I knew I wasn't being honest with myself. I knew that Ikuto wasn't alive anymore. But I just couldn't bear the pain to face the truth. I couldn't imagine what life was like without Ikuto in my life. And now that I'll never be able to see him in person anymore, it was like salt being rubbed into the wound. I thought that this was already the worst-case scenario, but then things got even worse. Things got so bad, you had no idea that it was coming.

**Alright, it's official. All of you hate me now. Not only did I make the mood dark again right after it was starting to lighten up, I killed IKUTO of all people. A few people I know have their favorite SC guy being Ikuto, and he suddenly dies. I'm pretty sure Ama-chan and Meyumi-chan are happy about this, though…**

**Another quick question: Do you think that painting cement over blood stains is sort of…weird and eccentric? Just curious…**


End file.
